1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a view finder and, in particular, to a finder which is used in a video camera, an electronic still camera, a silver salt camera or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a view finder for a home-use video camera, there has been used an optical view finder (which is hereinafter referred to as OVF). Also, in recent years, in place of the OVF, an electronic view finder (which is hereinafter referred to as EVF) has come into common use. That is because the EVF is advantageous over the OVF in that the EVF is able to monitor a video signal in other time than in photographing time and also is able to reproduce photographed picture images on the spot.
However, when compared with the OVF, the EVF has a disadvantage that it is not able to provide a clear picture image, which makes it difficult to photograph.
On the other hand, the OVF, if it is not a zoom-type OVF, has a problem in that a photographer is quite at a loss what place to photograph simply by looking in at the view finder when photographing by use of, for example, a zoom lens of high power.